Lightning
by catzlovecheeze
Summary: You were still beautiful. But now you were dangerous as well. Just like the lightning. A GhiraFi (Ghirahim X Fi) Oneshot


You were dangerous.

When you fought my Master, your eyes sparkled with light. They sparkled with joy, as you were so insanely delighted by fighting, by bloodshed.

You hadn't always been.

My memories, sealed away by Hylia in this time of desperation, resurfaced during my travels with Master Link.

Eventually, my memories expanded to include you. I remembered how you had been, when you were loyal to Hylia. Even then, though, you had an insatiable thirst for power. That's probably what led you astray.

Hylia had more power, but for some reason, you saw Demise as more powerful. His words bewitched you, destroyed your loyalty to Hylia, and sucked you into darkness. You were no longer my greatest friend, but my – and the world's – greatest enemy.

You tried to persuade me.

My memories needed a trigger, such as when I saw a blessed butterfly and remembered chasing one, as a child. A shadow ran with me, the voice and face still shadows.

One night, as Master Link was asleep, you appeared, and took me, as a sword, from my sheath. You could so easily of killed him then, but you didn't. You probably thought it cowardly to kill a sleeping boy. Besides that, you liked to play with your victims, a cat with a mouse.

I could tell you were in pain as you held me, still in the sword – my evil-repelling magic burned you – but you bore it.

As soon as you picked me up, you used a spell to draw me out. I tried my hardest to remain in- I didn't want for Master Link to experience cardiovascular arrest, were he to awaken-but to no avail.

After you drew me from my vessel, you thrust the sword's blade into the earth. An unworthy place for it, but you would not hold it and have it burn you, of course. You warned if I re-entered the sword, you would simply draw me out again.

You tried to persuade me. You spoke of Demise's power, the beautiful world you two were supposedly going to create, the extraordinarily high rank I would have with Demise, how Hylia was using me, how I was nothing to her, that the hero - my Master - was a talentless skybrat , how I deserved better than him.

I stood firm. I could not be taken against my will. Unless I chose to bring down the magic, it would damage any evil that touched me. You could not carry me prolonged distances without eventually dying.

Finally, you shook your head, lashes dropping over violet irises, silently closing lightless eyes, and sighed. "You won't stand beside me," you stated. "After everything we've been through together in our nineteen years, Fi!"

That sent a jolt through me.

Memories of us flooded back, and I remembered running through a meadow, chasing a blessed butterfly, my best friend, a boy named Ghirahim, running and laughing with me. You were suddenly very interested as you felt my resolve waver, loyalty to my friend now conflicting with my loyalty for Hylia.

Conflicting, but not competing.

My loyalty for Hylia regained control in an instant.

I almost said "No". But other words came in my voice.

"I'm sorry."

That was all I said.

I tried to flip into my sword, but you grasped my arm suddenly. I looked at you, confused.

You hesitated, staring into my eyes, brown on blue.

Then you quickly, lightly brushed your lips against mine.

My analysis determined that you had not been trying to break my resolve by shock of contact, but rather, that this was an action connected to very deep feelings you harbored.

After a moment of disorientation, I flipped into the sword.

You pulled it from the earth, brushed it off, and slid it back into its sheath, laying it back next to Master Link.

Then you vanished, in a shower of diamonds.

That encounter stuck in my head for several days afterwards. By the time of the lightning storm a few weeks later, it was barely present in my thoughts.

Master Link ran for cover from the pelting rain, ending up residing in a temple doorway. He paused, staring out at the lightning cracking over the sky.

"Wow…how beautiful…" I heard him murmur under his breath.

Now, I had much information about lightning in my databases. That it was electrical, that it was dangerous, that it occurred during storms. I also had much information on human standards of beauty, and lightning fit no sort of beauty standards for humans.

But when I looked, I could see a sort of grace and wild passion with which the bolts lit the sky. I could see beauty in such a thing, and I could recall another memory; staring mesmerized at such a sky long ago, much younger, and whispering that it was beautiful as my eyes traced the jagged edges of the lightning.

Beautiful – and dangerous.

Now I stared into your eyes as the blade which I resided in crashed against yours as my Master fought you under a sky ablaze with cracks of light.

The same cracks blazed with insanity and bloodlust as they were mirrored your eyes, as the rain speed toward the earth.

Even in the heat of battle, I watched you as the sky reflected the lightning in your eyes. Watched you move with such grace, such murderous intent. Remembered the boy you once were, and saw the one you were now. Watched the rain run down your half-bangs, pulling them to fall into your crazed eyes.

You were lightning, Ghirahim.

Beautiful.

And dangerous.

Catz: I wrote the first half of this like two years ago and found it when I was organizing my folder in my computer today. So I finished it, and I'm gonna let the world see it. I feel like you can tell it was written at two different skill levels - my sucky skills of yesteryear, and my improved skills of two hours ago.

I still ship these two so hard. It's unbelievable.

I hope you enjoy this little Ghirafi oneshot, Skittles!

Review!


End file.
